Ran Into Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is running late to meet her Daphne in the Great Hall. But what happens when she encounters a young girl out sunbathing by the Black Lake? Will she have run into love?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Yuletide, Potions: Hangover Cures assignment, and Pinata Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: E10 (trope) Meet Cute**

**Southern Funair's Magical Mistletoe: Luna Lovegood/Astoria Greengrass**

**Eastern Funfair's Yuletide: Decorating (Action) stumbling **

**Potions: Hangover Cures assignment: Task 4 Write about someone sunbathing. **

**Pinata Club: Medium Trio Era**

**Sapphic Season: Luna Lovegood/Astoria Greengrass**

**Word count is 602 words. I hope you all enjoy Ran Into Love. **

Astoria cursed as she realized that she would be late for meeting her sister in the Great Hall. They always got together on Hogsmeade weekends and went shopping for Christmas presents for their parents.

Jumping up she gathered the book she'd brought down to the Great Lake to read under one of the trees. She was about to race off when someone called out to her from the side of the lake.

"Don't forget your shoes," the voice of a girl called out to her. "The other students have a way of being mean and hiding shoes in places no one would think to look for them."

The brown haired, brown eyed girl looked around for the source of the voice she'd heard. She'd thought herself alone when she sat down to read, but apparently that wasn't the case. She was about to call out to voice when she found the source lying by the side of the lake on a blanket.

The blonde haired, grey eyed girl that was looking up at her must have been amused because the trace of a smile was just about fading on her face.

"Thank you," Astoria called, as she stumbled trying to get her shoes on her feet. "I don't think that anyone would try to steal my shoes but thank you anyway."

"They don't try and steal anything. It just happens."

Astoria was about to race off when curiosity got the better of her. She turned and walked towards the blanket and the small girl lying on it. She wanted to know why the girl was out here lying near the lake on a fall day.

"What are you doing?" Astoria asked, when she was within hearing range of the girl.

"Lying near the lake."

"But why?"

"Can't you tell?"

Astoria studied the girl again. She was only in a bathing suit one that suited her very much. It one of the Muggle contraptions. A tankini, she believes it's called. A very attractive one at that. Green and purple stripes all over the place.

"You aren't sunbathing, are you?" Astoria asked in shock. "It's much too cold out here to be doing that."

"It's not really. I like to sunbathe when no one else is around the lake because people tend to think I'm weird at the best of times."

The girl didn't need to finish the rest of the thoughts. Astoria guessed that it would be something along the line of the other girl not wanting to force her presence on anyone.

"Weren't you just about to run off and do something?" the girl asked as she looked up at Astoria, the smile never leaving her face. "That's why I called out to remind you of your shoes."

"I was going to meet my sister in the Great Hall, but she can wait," Astoria said, sitting down next to Luna. "I'm Astoria Greengrass. Who may I ask is the most beautiful girl I've ever met?"

The girl's face lit up with a mixture of shock, happiness, and confusion. "I'm Luna Lovegood," she said. "You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want, you know?"

Astoria nodded. "But I do want to. I want to get to know you better and maybe we can come back here tomorrow."

"We could make it a sunbathing date?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Astoria joined Luna on the blanket and the two of them lay there for the rest of the day sunbathing. She would have to apologize to Daphne later. She was sure that her sister would understand what happened and forgive her.

**I hope you all enjoyed Ran Into Love.**


End file.
